


Kissing can be platonic sometimes.

by Slvtboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slvtboo/pseuds/Slvtboo
Summary: Sapnap accidentally leaves his camera and mic on when Dream comes into his room and when Dream leaves he has to explain some things to his chat.!I am not shipping them in any way this is only platonic and I find the concept cute!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Kissing can be platonic sometimes.

Dream's pov:  
I poked my head into Sapnap's room and he looked at me and muted his mic.  
"I'm streaming, Dream."  
I nodded and rolled my eyes.  
"Turn off your facecam just real quick."  
He turned back to his keyboard and pressed something and put his mic back on.  
"I'll be back in like 5 minutes guys."  
He muted his mic again and took his headphones off and turned to me.  
"What is it?"  
I walked over to him and leaned down and kissed him softly and mumbled against his lips  
"I just wanted to see what you were doing because I wanna cuddle." I pulled away from him and he shook his head.  
"You'll have to wait for a little while longer because I'm streaming."  
I pouted slightly and he pulled me into another kiss but longer.  
He pulled away and poked me a bit.  
"Come on dream. I'll cuddle you later I promise you just have to wait like 30 minutes longer."  
I nodded and pecked his lips again.  
I walked out of his room but said over my shoulder.  
"I'm holding you to that."

Sapnap's pov:  
After Dream walked out I put my headphones back on and unmuted my mic.  
"Sorry that took so long guys. I was talking to someone."  
I turned my facecam back on and pulled up my stream and saw that my facecam was off now and guessing by the chat they saw the entire thing.  
I sighed and turned my facecam on.  
"I guess I have to explain that whole thing to you guys huh?"  
I saw a lot of yes's in chat and a couple only if you want to/if you're comfortable with it's.  
"Let's get one thing out of the way. My and Dream are not dating. Everything we just did is only strictly platonic and we have both agreed to that. We have no romantic feelings towards one another at all."  
I saw some people kinda confused but majority understood it and accepted the answer.  
"If you're confused basically we do "couple things" but are not dating and feel nothing towards each other romantically. We've talked many times about this before and we have both said we don't feel anything for each other. And before you ask because I know someone will, no, we have not had sex and we are not planning on it any time soon."  
I saw people accepting that we do that and that made me happy knowing that people understood.  
I finished my stream 30 mintues later.  
I ended my stream and sighed. I should probably go tell Dream what happened.  
I got up and walked out of my room and into Dream's and he was laying down on his phone.  
He looked at me and put his phone down and scooted over in his bed and patted basically telling me to lay down with him. I sat down on the bed.  
"Have you seen Twitter or anything?"  
He shook his head.  
"No I was watching something for majority of the time why?"  
"Well let's just say well you came into my room I didn't turn my facecam off or mute my mic."  
"Wait like actually?"  
I nodded.  
"I did explain everything to them though and almost everyone understood it. Some people still couldn't understand what it meant that we are not dating or anything but they'll probably understand sooner or later."  
He nodded slightly and poked me.  
"I want cuddles now. You promised after your stream that we could cuddle."  
I rolled my eyes and layed down next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he put he arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. I buried my head into his chest and he hummed quietly.  
"Honestly having people know is kinda weird but it's not like anything really changed they just know a little bit more about us now."  
I nodded and mumbled  
"Yeah I guess that's true."  
I felt him kiss the top of my head and hold me a bit tighter. I smiled softly and mumbled  
"You know the way you're holding me reminds me of a koala."  
"Are you saying I'm clinging to you like a koala?."  
"Yeah basically"  
He loosened his grip a tiny bit.  
"Better?"  
"I never said you holding me like that was a problem or that I didn't like it I was just saying you were holding me like a koala."  
He tightened his grip again but one of his hands let go of me and he lifted my head up and kissed me and I kissed back, well it was more like making out but still under the same category.  
He pulled away from me and we were both breathing heavily.  
"What was the reason for that kiss?"  
"Just felt like it."  
I rolled my eyes and put my face back into his chest and I felt his hand go back around my waist tightly.  
I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here and it's a bit confusing so if you guys could maybe leave me some tips how to actually use this!  
> -Ethan/Jake


End file.
